Alien Invasion
by Miss Elenath
Summary: Alien Invasion! And not surprisingly, Sam is the only one prepared for it. Rated T for minor character death.


Guys I feel a bit sorry for this. It's not very good... It's not a good writing week for me but I wanted to give you _something_ while waiting for the next Vegas chap. Hope you still enjoy! :-)

Prompt from Loki Firefox' Tumblr!

**Alien Invasion!**

First Blaine thought it was a joke. And not even a good one.

"Students of humanity we hereby announce that we have taken over the school. You are now under the reign of the Jukulei-inhabitants who have come to earth to teach your race a lesson."

The speakers crackled and went off. Blaine threw an amused glance to Sam next to him.

"Could've been your idea just as well!"

Everybody else was either amused, too, or looked around in confusion.

"Quiet!", their Geography teacher said and went on with the lesson.

"Dude, what's _Jukulei_, that's not from any movie I know", Sam whispered.

"Well, they made it up." Blaine shrugged and wrote 'it rains in Spain in the plains' in his booklet.

"What if this is serious and we're ignoring our only attempt to flee?"

"Then we're pretty fucked up, I suppose", Blaine said. "Listen, tonight I thought we could –"

"We can't just sit here and do nothing", Sam said. Loudly. The teacher and all students looked at him while Blaine glided as far away from Sam as possible with his chair and tried to make the impression that he didn't know him.

A boy laughed. "You and your boyfriend about to leave planet earth, Evans?"

"That was a poor and even senseless attempt of mockery", Sam said. He stood and pointed at the boy whose name was John.

"You're just the type that will get killed first in an invasion!"

"Enough now, Sam, sit down", the teacher said in her usual monotone voice.

"No! I will not go down without a fight!"

"Sam, please." Blaine tugged on his shirt. He didn't react.

"Well, okay. Go to principal Figgins office and fight aliens. When you find there are none tell Figgins I sent you. He'll know that to say to you", the teacher said. With that she turned around to the board and said "Now Italy".

Sam actually turned to go. As he walked by Blaine he tugged on his shoulder.

"Come."

"No!"

"Do come with me, Blaine!"

"I'm sorry but I have to watch out for my grades, okay?" Blaine kept his voice as quiet as possible since all students were still looking at them, not as indifferent as their teacher. Most of them grinned.

"Are your grades worth _dying_ for?"

"Yes, Sam, okay!? They are!"

Blaine started at his booklet. Could they all look away now? Could Sam let it go already? What was riding him anyway, he hadn't drunk too much Coke or anything, had he?

"So we part. I will miss you."

"Okay."

Blaine still looked at his stuff. A few giggles were to be heard. Sam hesitated for a second while the teachers voice went on in the background.

"In August Italy is as dry as in July except when it rains…"

"Don't you trust me?", Sam asked.

"Can we not… do this here?" Blaine looked urgently at Sam and gestured lightly to the side, indicating that their fellow students were listening to every single word they uttered.

Not to mention that there were rumours already as to how the relationship they shared looked like. A discussion about trust wouldn't exactly help that, especially when they let slip things that would made it obvious to everybody in which way they were involved with each other.

"I'm trying to save your life!", Sam exclaimed.

The teacher turned around.

"Sam, is there a problem?"

"Yes! Blaine –"

"Blaine will stay in class. Sure you can fight aliens without him."

"Not if that is their code word for…" John made kissing noises and the whole class laughed.

"Go now or stay", the teacher said.

Sam snorted and clenched his fists. Then he stormed to the door and banged it behind him. The class laughed again and some threw Blaine amused glances while the teacher went on with the lesson. After a few moments Blaine was left alone with his terrible feeling of not having supported Sam.

But they were talking about abstract stuff like an alien invasion! Couldn't this have waited at least until lunch? Blaine couldn't miss class because of a roleplaying scenario.

Hopefully Sam wouldn't be too mad.

When the door opened ten minutes later Blaine sat on the edge of his chair, ready to jump up and pull Sam into an apologising hug.

Only that it wasn't Sam who entered.

It was a strange green man, big and monkey-like. An alien, though not one of the typical ones you saw in science fiction movies. His face was a whole lot scarier, and so vivid! No way Sam had just thrown over a costume. It must've been one of the guys who had talked over the speaker, planning it since who knew how long.

"What now?", the teacher groused at him. "This is going way too far! I'm going to –"

The green man pointed a small pistol at her and fired it. A red laser hit her and she fell down to the floor. Someone screamed but Blaine, as many others, could only stare at the body (was she dead? Or just unconscious? She couldn't be dead, right!?) before more green men entered and forced them to go out.

It was like he was caught in a night mare. They were ringed in between those green men and guided to the auditorium. Blaine felt only two things: fear and disbelieve. Fear being the more dominant tribe, making survival his priority while his thoughts about how this couldn't be happening, this had to be the worst joke ever were just in the background.

The men were too big and strong to be students. So it either were men in costumes or actual aliens. This theory was supported by the fact the technology they were carrying was weirdly high developed, quiet and efficient.

He hadn't time to think about it. The auditorium was a full as never seen before with every student and every teacher from McKinley in it. At all entries were standing green men, carrying their small weapons.

Another one of those was at the stage and talked into a microphone.

"…and the only reason we haven't erased this school completely is our kindness. Our big hearts…"

Blaine was shoved to the side by someone getting thrown into the crowd by a green man.

"Maaan, I will kill you!" It was Ryder and he threatened the man only as he was out of ear shot. Then he recognised Blaine.

"Oh, finally a face I know! Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I was in class with only Sam but he left a few minutes before… _it_ started." Blaine pulled a face while he looked around, wondering if Sam had made it out of school. He truly hoped so.

"I was with Jake and Marley but they got lost in the takings. Then I tried to call them but I was grabbed by that monster."

"What is going on? Are those really... _aliens_?"

"I have no idea!"

Blaine had no opportunity to get out his phone since he was constantly pushed and shoved in the crowd. It was like in a concert only without any fun involved and he couldn't just leave whenever he felt like it. But the more moments he passed he wanted to scream his lunges out. Why hadn't he gone with Sam? Where was Sam now, what was he doing, was he alright?

Blaine couldn't see him anywhere in the crowd but that didn't mean anything. He saw no one else from Glee club, too.

"Damn, what if I die? Have I done good things in my life?", Ryder said.

"Don't think about dying! Stop that right now!"

Ryder looked surprised at Blaine's outburst before he sighed and nudged his arm.

"Sam will be okay. I mean, if someone is about to survive an alien invasion it's him, right?"

"I should've gone with him", was all Blaine could say. He shook his head and ran a hand over his mouth. Now he wasn't only guilty of not supporting his boyfriend but also of not believing him when he was right and to make things worse it was Blaine's fault that they were separated during an alien invasion.

God damn it, Blaine still couldn't believe it. Maybe this was a really big joke from a TV show and filmed with hidden cameras? And the teachers were privy to it. Mrs Schmidt had fallen to the ground on purpose not because the weapon had done something to her.

"…and maybe we take a few fertile Jack's and Jenny's with us to breed humans as our pets", the green man on the stage said.

Yes, sure it was a joke. Why would the aliens hold a big speech about their plans like the villain in every movie ever if not for scaring purposes only?

Blaine's phone in his pocket buzzed several times, indicating someone called him. Since it could be Sam Blaine tried to get it out. He got a glance for one second at the caller picture showing him and Sam in front of an elephant in the zoo, both of them smiling as bright as the sun had shone on that day. Then someone bumped into Blaine and it fell to the floor, the happy picture from the past along with his phone. It got kicked away and Blaine was pulled into the other direction.

"We have to get close to the doors in case of a panic", Ryder said.

"My phone, I need to get my phone!"

"People are already getting uneasy. Not that they have been relaxed since it all started."

There was no way Blaine would find his phone now even if he had let go of Ryder. But they had to stay together. Also he had a phone as well.

"Can you call Sam for me?"

"I'd love to but my phone has been taken by one of them."

Blaine sighed. Of course.

The air was warm and sticky, just like Blaine's hands. He only realised that as he felt a cool breeze on his face. They were only a few feet away from a door leading outside. Only two green men at both sides and many people were standing between them and freedom. So near yet so far away.

* * *

Theoretically Sam knew what to do. He had seen enough movies about situations like that. The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy was the best but somehow didn't fit this situation. The second place on the list of best alien-threatening-the-earth-scenarios was given to Mars Attacks and several X-Files episodes. Sam only wished he hadn't seen the last alien related stuff like a year ago. How was he supposed to free his friends from the evil invaders when he was busy recalling the details about 'what would Mulder do'?

He hadn't had time to go home where he would've found more useful things. On his way to Figgins office he had seen three of those green men from far so Sam had hidden in a broom closet. The first minutes in there he had spent cursing Blaine. Why hadn't he believed him, why had he insisted on staying in class? If they were together they wouldn't had only the power of two but it also would've taken a whole lot of stress off of Sam who now constantly worried about him.

Blaine was so the Scully in their relationship.

Eventually Sam had gotten a grip on himself and had done what every sensible teenager in his situation would've done: Checked his emails.

There was no news about aliens invading the world so maybe they'd just come to Lima. What for though?

Then he had called the police and afterwards had grabbed a broom and peeked outside.

He had no idea how this had ended with him knocking out an alien and taking his gun but boy, had he been in an exciting rush after that! He had even managed to free a class from their guided tour through the hallways.

Most of the pupils had run away and he couldn't blame them. Artie, Tina and Joe hadn't, though, and now they were four on team Free-Blaine. Or rather Free-Friends since they were missing other Glee members as well.

Their headquarters was the lab because they had chemistry stuff here. Sam just had to figure out how to make a bomb now.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who's there?", Tina asked. She had put her hair in a ponytail and on her cheeks were two black stripes because Sam had insisted on raggery. His own face looked like that and he even had bound a band from his shirt (hey, nobody needed complete shirts during war times!) on his head.

"Me!"

"You gotta say the password, sorry", Tina said, leaning against the door, one hand on the handle.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, man!", Sam shouted without looking up from the nitro-glycerine in front of him. ""Everybody could pretend to be Joe. We don't even know if the aliens have special imitating skills or something like that!"

Two seconds pause in that Joe probably rolled his eyes. What a waste of time! Then he said "I love towels and I don't smoke."

Tina opened the door and let him in. With him two of their friends entered: Jake and Marley.

"Oh, thank God!", Artie exclaimed and rolled towards them to hug them.

"Have you seen Blaine?", Sam asked them, still sitting on his lab-table.

"No, we haven't", Jake said.

"We're also are missing Sugar, Unique, Ryder and Kitty, just FYI", Artie said.

Sam got up and stretched his arms. "Duh! I'm not stupid. Here, take that!"

He gave Jake and Marley the carbon rod he'd taken possession of from Tina's make-up stock and explained them about their team.

"What about cops? Someone should call them", Jake said.

Sam pointed to the board. He'd written all his steps on it and calling the police was the first one.

"They should be on their way."

"How did you find them?", Artie asked Joe. The boy with the long black hair looked very scary with those stripes on his cheeks. He'd even put some carbon around his eyes and while Sam sure appreciated the effort it only contributed to his mad-man look.

"They were hiding in an empty classroom and came out as I walked past it."

"Well done, my friend", Sam said and gave Joe a pat on the shoulder. "But we have to be more careful. No more walking around alone. Especially since we don't have enough weapons for everyone to carry one. Does anyone of you know much about chemistry?"

He pointed from Jake who shook his head to Marley who shrugged. That was enough for Sam to take her to his work place and explain his intentions.

"But if we make a bomb… wouldn't that kill people as well?", she asked.

"See, the plan is to separate them first."

"How?"

"I'm not there yet, okay? One step after another! Just… make something that can kill aliens."

He waved at the chemical stuff and then sat down a few chairs away, pulling out his phone and calling Blaine for what felt the thousandth time. Why didn't he answer, had something happened to him? Sam should've insisted that he left the classroom with him, oh, why hadn't he?

Marley sighed and went through her hair.

"I can't, this is hopeless", she said. "I'm only good at theoretical chemistry."

"Keep on trying, Marley, keep on trying. There's so much at stake!"

She rested her head on one hand and shook it.

"I wished we hadn't lost Ryder. Now he's out there…"

Sam gulped. "Surely you did the best you could."

"But I should have done more!"

"No time for regrets, okay?" He put his phone into his pocket and got up. He had to do something like _now_. All that talk about friends out there… and when would the police arrive?

"What do we know about them? What are their plans, what does that even mean 'teaching humanity a lesson'? Where are they now?"

"In the auditorium", Joe said.

Sam clapped his hands. "Good. Let's go there. Well, people who can walk and carry a gun. No offense Artie. Marley, you stay here, too, you are on another mission."

"I told you I can't –"

Sam simply talked over her. "Everybody ready or does someone want to stay back, too? Tina?"

She crossed her arms. "Why would I?"

"I'm just asking, dude."

"Woah, wait – you can't just walk in there. They'll kill you on the spot", Jake said.

"We have four of their weapons", Sam said.

"They have at least hundred."

"Are you really – Haven't you ever seen Star Wars or something like that? We have to focus on our advantage!", Sam said.

Jake and Joe crossed arms at the same time and looked critically at him. Sam disbelievingly stretched out his arms.

"Am I the only one who's thinking straight right now? Seriously?! This is our game, guys! We know the school, especially the auditorium!"

"So?", Jake asked while Joe said: "Maybe it's the apocalypse and we deserve this. There's gotta be a reason for all of this."

"There's no reason except that aliens are evil", Sam said. Very shortly he wondered whether Blaine could defeat them by simply looking adorable, cute and like the little angel he was but then Joe distracted him.

"God makes no mistakes, man!"

"Can we not discuss theology now?", Artie interrupted.

"I agree. Put your God-craziness to good use, Joe, like a warrior! Let's do this!" Sam wanted to high-five somebody but nobody went with it. He remembered that he hadn't told them his plan so he quickly did that.

* * *

Blaine felt close to a having a nervous breakdown. His head was spinning due to the muggy air and he just wanted to go home. Like everybody else.

Then all of a sudden the ever talking alien on the stage felt to the ground. The people started to mumble and get more uneasy while the green men on the doors looked around, not sure who to shoot. But as the next one went down it was clear the shooter was on the walks upstairs where, strange enough, no green men were to be seen.

But Blaine also didn't see anything else. Not that he had much time to watch. The crowd thrust to the doors and was close to a panic. Blaine grabbed Ryder's hand to not lose him.

Then both green men at the door they were closest two collapsed. Right before people were trampling over them Blaine got a short view at Joe and Sam in ridiculous outfits, picking up the weapons.

Oh gosh, Sam was okay! Blaine had never wanted anything else. He and Ryder went with the crowd but managed to leave it and lean against a wall while everybody else rushed by them.

"We gotta get to Sam!", Blaine shouted over their heads to Ryder. He simply nodded.

So they started to walk against the current until they came to their friends who waved more and more people through the doors.

"Go outside! No breaking stuff! No killing people by walking on them!", Sam shouted.

"Yeah, sure they'll listen to that", Ryder said.

Sam jumped around.

"Ryder, have you – oh! Blaine, there you are! Why don't you answer your phone?"

"I lost it." Blaine held Sam's eyes for as long as he could but being pushed to the wall by panicking teenagers wasn't the best situation for a meet-and-greet ceremony.

Sam gave Ryder next to him a small gun and then leaned closer, shouting: "Shoot them whenever you got the opportunity. If you see any of our friends, take them with you but try to keep close to me."

"Yes, Sir!"

"That's so hot", Blaine mumbled while Sam already had turned back and looked for Joe in the now fading crowd.

"What, me?", Ryder said.

"No, Sam!"

"He's got dirt in his face."

"That's war paint. And it only makes me want to – uhm, but sure you don't want to know the details."

"You're so right about that."

Ryder cramped both his hands around the weapon. Blaine was sure he had never even held one before and wouldn't know how to use it. Not that he would know it himself but through some shooting video games he had played with Sam he at least thought to have some idea what to do with it.

"Should I handle that?", he suggested.

"Do you want to?"

Blaine shrugged and he could see by the shaking of Ryder's hand that he was glad to give it to Blaine. He enclosed his right hand around it and his whole body tensed. This wasn't a controller, it was a real weapon. He could kill somebody with it. Oh God. Suddenly his legs were even weaker than before.

At least the storm of people had faded away now. Sam peeked into the auditorium while Joe joined them, putting a gun into Ryder's hands.

"Here we go again", he mumbled. Blaine encouragingly nudged his arm.

"Go, go, go!" Sam waved them the rush past the door. Joe led Ryder and Blaine through the hallways. Blaine's heart dashed wild up into his throat as he hurried after Joe without regarding where they were going. Sometimes he threw a look over his shoulder to make sure Sam was still there.

Then all of a sudden he was in the chemistry lab and hugged tightly by Marley and some other friends. He lost count how many they were and he was glad to see them, too, yes, but he still had this thing in his hand.

He managed to get away and put it on a table but his freedom didn't last long.

"Blaine!"

Sam crushed his body against him, holding him too tight as well but this time Blaine didn't mind. He returned the hug, pressed his face into Sam's shoulder and felt tears running down his nose. All strains and fears fell from him as he smelled the familiar scent, the only thing right now that was able to make him feel safe.

"How are things now?", Artie asked. "Where are Sugar, Kitty and Unique?"

Sam loosened his grip and wiped over his cheek, messing up the coal on it.

"We have only found these two", Joe said. "And I guess some aliens are still alive. We're lucky we haven't lost anyone."

"Yes", Sam said. He sniffled and patted on Blaine's shoulders, letting go very reluctantly.

"Kudos, Tina and Jake. You did the most important work."

"Well, we are lucky that they are stupid" Tina said. "Why wouldn't they man up the bridges?"

"I told you they don't know this school, or human buildings for that matter", Sam said.

"What if the remaining aliens kill everybody now as a revenge?", Artie said.

Suddenly the cheer from a second ago vanished and everybody was quiet.

"My girlfriend is still out there, along with our other friends. So maybe next time we think things through and act as a team instead of serving the sole purpose of a self-declined leader who only thinks of his own matters." Artie crossed his arms and glared at Sam who went a step towards him.

"You didn't protest against my plan as I told it. I also told you it's most likely we won't find them all at once and will return with only one or two."

"I'm just wondering… If you had found, say, Sugar and Kitty first would you have been as quick to return here as you were after you had found Blaine?"

"Are you saying it's my fault they are still out there?"

"Yes, Sam, that's exactly what I'm saying!"

The boys goggled at each other. They were interrupted though trough a crackling of the speakers. Blaine embraced himself, ready for whatever thread or bad news the aliens would have for them.

"This is the Lima Police Department. If there are still students in McKinley High we want to assure you it's safe now to come out. The surviving intruders are captured and no longer a security risk."

He didn't hear anymore since everybody in the room started screaming and hugging each other again. Blaine couldn't tell how many people he pushed against himself. He just knew he couldn't hold back to kiss Sam full on the mouth, something they never did in the company of their friends even when they knew about them.

Sam grinned like a crazy person.

"It's over! I saved all of you!", he said.

"You really did!" Blaine let a finger run over his boyfriend' black cheek and ridiculous but sexy forehead bandage.

"And you looked hot doing it, too", he added somewhat quieter.

"Well, what do you expect, I'm a professional! Let's go, fellow survivors, let's go!" Sam gestured Jake and Joe as if he wanted to throw himself into another battle.

The three of them stormed out into the hallway and the others followed a bit less enthusiastic.

Although police officers were standing everywhere and paramedics were checking on people it wasn't a nice feeling to walk through school. Several students were dead and very many green bodies were lying around.

Blaine carefully watched the students to see if he knew some of them.

He did. His heart stopped as well as his feet as he froze and stared at a boy's face.

"Oh no", he whispered. His friends followed his gaze and came to a halt, too. One minute they were silent in honour of their fellow student.

But since none of them had been really close to him they soon started walking again.

"I told him", Sam sighed, staying back with Blaine for a few more moments. "Do you remember? This morning in class. I told him if he didn't shut up the aliens would kill him."

"Poor John", Blaine said.

"He should have listened to me."

"Yeah."

"And you too, by the way. I was right about the alien invasion, wasn't I?"

"Yes, Sam, you were right." Blaine could resist rolling his eyes. "But you have to admit the chances were like one to ten billions or even less."

"Still. You should have believed me."

Blaine tore his eyes from John's body and turned to look at Sam.

"I was worried about you, man", he said.

"And I about you", Blaine said. He stepped forwards and took Sam's hand. "I'm sorry. Next time I listen to you, no matter how silly it sounds, okay?"

"Even if it's about a Zombie apocalypse and you don't think this is even remotely possible?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yes. Even then. Cause now I know better than to not trust my cute boyfriend's instincts."

"Good." Sam looked very pleased. He grinned as they started walking, not letting go of each other's hands.

"So, I'm hot _and_ cute. We should totally make out later."

"If you insist."

"I do insist, soldier Anderson."

Blaine smiled. As they stepped outside they were checked by paramedics and then sent home.

Blaine had to suffer from Sam's alien fighting mood for another two weeks before it tore off. Well... at least some good things came out of it as they were replaying the situation at home and Blaine could give in to all his feelings of seeing Sam with war paint on his face before the incident became just another memory in their eventful school career.

**End**


End file.
